


18.02.19

by Hmd220



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Denial of Feelings, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Idols, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-21 17:46:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16581143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hmd220/pseuds/Hmd220
Summary: “It’s just for one night, come on, you’ll get a free meal out of it and it won’t be that hard. It’ll be just like doing fanservice but for my mum and dad.” Minghao shrugged ever nonchalant, as if Mingyu was the one being unreasonable.Was Minghao even hearing himself? Fan service was one thing. It didn’t matter, it was for complete strangers, people they might never see again. This was completely different. Mingyu would most definitely see Minghao’s parents again. There would be no escaping that.“Look, I’ll never ask for anything ever again. Just do this one favour for me, please?” Minghao pleaded, finally dropping the snarky front, a little bit of desperation bleeding into his eyes. Mingyu couldn't keep looking into those eyes, not if he wanted to get his own way.“Gyu?”“When?” Mingyu asked the floor,  tensing at the way Minghao gently squeezed his arm in excitement.Or alternatively:Fake dating AU inspired by that one time Mingyu went to dinner with Minghao and his parents in Japan. I'll link the post, y'all know theone.





	1. Gyu?

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this has been collecting dust in my drafts so I'm putting it out into the universe, if you like what you read let me know and I'll add to it :)

Mingyu collapsed onto the first bed he saw, the strain of traveling finally catching up with him. It’d been a short enough flight to Tokyo, too short to get any real sleep. He could hear Minghao shuffling around the hotel room with their luggage his soft grumbles comforting in their own way. Mingyu waited for the mattress to dip beside him before let his eyes slide shut. He rolled over until his head bumped into Minghao’s leg, blindly reaching out and cuddling the younger boy’s calf. Minghao groaned, cursing some more and lifting his leg up in a lame attempt at shoving Mingyu off. His heart wasn’t really in it though; too tired for a proper scuffle.

 

The only sounds in the room was their even breathing and the sounds of the city outside. Mingyu could feel himself slowly drifting, on the cusp of sleep, his senses blurring.

 

“I told my parents I’m bi,” Minghao whispered, bringing Mingyu back from the edge. A part of him was convinced that in his sleepy state he’d misheard, surely he’d heard wrong. Mingyu squinted open his eyes, twisting onto his stomach so he could prop himself up. The other boy was staring up at the ceiling his face blank and unaffected.

 

“You what?” Mingyu asked confusedly, grabbing Minghao’s attention long enough to have the boy lazily gaze down at him.

 

“They were pestering me about dating, saying the dating ban is unfair and that they wanted to set me up with one of their friend’s daughters. They wouldn’t drop it.” Minghao sighed, eyes back on the ceiling one of his hands tiredly rubbing at his face.

 

“But if the company found out-”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Minghao cut across him, sitting up on his elbows. “So, the only the thing I could think of to get them off my back was to say I was already dating someone.”

 

“Why say you’re bi? You’re not, are you?” Mingyu questioned, unable to connect how this all related to one another. His exhaustion wasn't helping matters. He was half-convinced this was some weird dream of his, it wouldn't be the first time he'd dreamt of Minghao. 

 

“Nah. I’m straight as a ruler.” Minghao snorted, laughing a little to himself. “The bi thing is just so they don’t suspect anything later when I can date and I _obviously_ end up dating a woman.”

 

“Wait, so you told them you’re dating a guy instead of a girl? That doesn’t make any sense.” Mingyu frowned, resting his chin on Minghao’s bony leg. The whole situation was confusing to Mingyu. He'd never dare even think of telling his parents something like that. 

 

“My reasoning was that I know more guys so, if my parents ever visited and wanted to meet them they could and it wouldn’t be as awkward.” Minghao shrugged, like lying about your sexuality and lying to your parents about it for that matter wasn’t a big deal. Technically Mingyu lied too, everyday but his lies were necessary. The information that this involved someone Minghao knew piqued Mingyu's interest, taking him out of his resentful thoughts. 

 

“Oh my god, do I know him?” Mingyu gasped, eyes wide as he thought through every male they both knew.

 

“Oh, yeah, you’re super close.” Minghao snickered, pressing his lips together like he was trying not to laugh.

 

“Its one of the members, isn’t it? Who?” Mingyu pressed, pushing himself up onto his knees. Probably Jun, it would make sense since he spoke Chinese and was the closest to Minghao. Then again, he might've tricked one of the younger members into helping him out instead.

 

Minghao stared up at him in amusement for a moment, cocking his head to the side in thought.

 

“You.”

 

***

“You’re insane.” Mingyu accused, pacing in front of a bemused Minghao sitting up on the bed. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing, what the younger boy had just proposed.

 

“It’s just for one night, come _on_ , you’ll get a free meal out of it and it won’t be that hard. It’ll be just like doing fanservice, but for my mum and dad.” Minghao shrugged ever nonchalant, as if Mingyu was the one being unreasonable.

 

Was Minghao even hearing himself? Fan service was one thing. It didn’t matter, it was for complete strangers, people they might never see again. This was completely different. Mingyu would most definitely see Minghao’s parents again. There would be no escaping that.

 

“Why are they even in Japan?” Mingyu asked instead, frustrated as he scrambled to find ways for this to fall through, for it to be all some big prank.

 

“I don’t know. I guess they thought they’d visit while I’m here. Surprise me. I’m not particularly happy about it being sprung on me either.” Minghao muttered, crossing his ankles under him. 

 

“Oh, well, it’s good we’re on the same page.” Mingyu spat back condescendingly, his words dripping with sarcasm. How could Minghao just drop this on him? Mingyu had so many questions, none of which he was sure he wanted an answer to. What did they even think of Mingyu and Minghao dating? Did they approve? Their familiar faces floated in his mind's eye, twisted in disapproval and causing his mouth to go dry. He couldn't do this.

 

“Ugh, you’re so dramatic.” Minghao complained, rolling his eyes as he stood up. “It’s really not a big deal. All I’m asking is you have dinner with me and my parents so I can remain painfully single and be on the company’s good side.” Minghao smiled, thin lipped and on edge, as he stood in front of Mingyu effectively interrupting his nervous pacing. Mingyu briefly considered bulldozing through Minghao but he rationalized that they’d probably need him for the concerts.

 

“Tell them we broke up.” Mingyu demanded, crossing his arms stubbornly.

 

“And have them on my back again?” Minghao exclaimed incredulously, shaking his head 'no' determinedly. Mingyu could see the younger boy starting to get annoyed, teeth clenching together at the end of his sentence.

 

Mingyu remembered only a couple months back, Minghao would be on the phone with his parents every few days, voice agitated and shoulders tense. He had asked back then if Minghao wanted to talk about it but the other had played it off, never needing anyone’s help. Mingyu couldn't help but wonder if this what that had all been about.

 

“Look, Mingyu, I’ll never ask for anything ever again. Just do this one favour for me, please?” Minghao pleaded, finally dropping the snarky front, a little bit of desperation bleeding into his eyes. Mingyu couldn't keep looking into those eyes if he wanted to get his own way, not if he wanted to get out of this situation. He focused on the hotel's carpet instead.

 

“Gyu?” Minghao prompted, stepping closer and placing a hand on Mingyu’s forearm. Mingyu was too weak.

 

“When?” Mingyu asked the floor, tensing at the way Minghao gently squeezed his arm in excitement.

 

“8:30, tonight. Thank you so much, I knew you’d have my back man.” Minghao effused, letting go of Mingyu’s arm to clap him on the back and push past him.

 

“I’m buying the most expensive thing on the menu.” Mingyu threatened, his heart not really in it as he kept his back to Minghao.  

 

“Anything for you sweetie.” Minghao snickered, making kissy noises as he ambled his way to their shared ensuite. Mingyu waited until he heard the door close and the shower start up before he moved, falling face first onto his bed. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the same ceiling Minghao had gazed upon.

 

This was a bad idea, Mingyu knew that. He knew he'd regret it, but he also knew he wouldn’t back out. Not now. Not after Minghao had looked at him like that, like Mingyu was the only one who could make things better. Not when Minghao needed his help.

 

Mingyu couldn’t believe he was doing this to himself, he must be dumber than Minghao already thought he was.


	2. Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayo this is going to be 3 parts so it should be all finished sooooon :)  
> Just a quick heads up the chunk of italics is like a flashback :)  
> Ok enjoy xx

“You’re _still_ not ready?” Minghao lamented, staring disdainfully at the clothes scattered everywhere from his place by the open door. He had left half an hour ago instructing Mingyu to be fit to leave when he came back. Mingyu had spent that half an hour trying on every conceivable combination of clothes he had to make a presentable outfit. With every failed attempt he regretted ever befriending Xu Minghao more and more.

 

“Oh, yeah you’re right I’m sorry I should just wear what I wore when I met my last fake boyfriend’s parents, how silly of me.” Mingyu snapped, turning away from Minghao to glare at his upended suitcase. He could the younger boy sigh behind him, the door clicking closed.

 

Mingyu looked on disapprovingly as Minghao pushed past him and assessed the piles of clothes. Mingyu forced himself to look as Minghao bent over to sift through the haphazard items. Minghao made quick work of it, picking a pair of jeans and a jumper out at random. He barely looked at them, blindly shoving them into Mingyu’s arms. Mingyu immediately tossed them back onto the floor, admittedly a childish move but he blamed the stressful situation.

 

“What the fuck?” Minghao barked, incredulous as he bent back down to pick the outfit up again. “Stop messing around.” He practically growled stepping up into Mingyu’s face and pressing the outfit against the taller boys chest. Mingyu ignored how his chest tightened at Minghao's sudden proximity, shoving it to the back of his mind like he always did. It was easy to do, from practice but also because of how downright annoying Minghao was acting.

 

“Excuse me? _I’m_ the only one taking this seriously. You hardly checked what you were just pushing onto me.” Mingyu argued back, avoiding Minghao’s attempts at thrusting the clothes back into his arms. They were at their peak of childish nonsense but neither wanted to back down, frowning at one another stubbornly.

 

“You’re really going to make me say it?” Minghao grit out, jaw clenched as he looked away from Mingyu. Uncharacteristically, surrendering first. He pinched the bridge of his nose before he continued in a measured irritated tone. “You literally look good in everything. You could show up in a potato sack and my parents would still think you’re out of my league. And if you’d properly look at what I handed you I think you’ll find that I gave you the cashmere sweater I bought you for your birthday.” Minghao snapped, smiling in the fakest manner possible. It reminded Mingyu of when they’d been on variety shows in the past and hosts would make fun of Minghao’s accent. All the younger boy could do was sit there and take it with a smile. Mingyu lamely attempted to interpose at this point but Minghao wasn’t finished, steamrolling on ahead.

 

“So, yes, you’re excused for assuming that I’m not just as, if not more, freaked out about this than you are.” Minghao exhaled heavily, the irritation slowly leaving his features as the vulnerability behind his admission clouded his face instead.

 

Mingyu wanted to find the right words to fix it but all he could do was stare as Minghao's face in silence. Mingyu could see him closing himself off, becoming elusive and guarded once more. The younger boy stepped back, letting the clothes fall between them. He turned away from Mingyu flopping himself down onto the closest bed. Mingyu could see the younger boy’s chest rising and falling with the dregs of their fight still humming through him. He was in a similar state, the adrenalin of the fight falling flat without any yelling or pushing to use it up. There was no anger left in him, all Mingyu felt was guilt.

 

Without another word Mingyu made his way to the bathroom, making sure he was ready in less than ten minutes. When he came out of the bathroom, Minghao was sitting up on the bed his phone in his hand.

 

“Look, I’m sorry, we can call this whole thing off-” Minghao started, his words trailing off when he saw Mingyu standing there already in his long coat and shoes.

 

They stared at each other again. There was still a tension between, but it felt different. It made Mingyu shy, having Minghao look at him with that small smile of his.

 

“What? Are you just going to sit there and make us late for your parents or?” Mingyu challenged, turning towards the door when Minghao's smile became blinding. He had barely crossed the threshold out into the hall when he felt a familiar arm being slung around his shoulders.

 

“I was right,” Minghao murmured, eyes appreciatively raking up and down Mingyu’s front. The older boy frowned in confusion, not catching on. “You look good in that.” Minghao explained, smirking as Mingyu’s face heated up. He was quick to shove the now laughing Minghao off of him.

 

“Save it for the in-laws.” Mingyu sulked, stuffing his hands deep within his coat pockets and walking ahead.

 

“Speaking of,” Minghao drawled, easily catching up to Mingyu’s long strides. “I already told Mum our cover story when she first found out. You’re welcome.” Minghao practically gloated, looking far too proud of himself.

 

“Oh god, knowing you it’s the worst getting together story ever.” Mingyu groaned. Minghao was the least romantic a person Mingyu knew. He always hated on dramas saying they were cheesy and unrealistic. Minghao would still watch them religiously with Mingyu. He apparently got a lot of enjoyment out of watching Mingyu inevitably cry over his favourite characters finally getting their happy ending.

 

“Have faith.” Minghao complained, acting offended by Mingyu's blatant skepticism.

 

“Enlighten me.” Mingyu deadpanned, calling for the elevator. Minghao excitedly turned towards him while Mingyu watched the numbers climb.

 

“Well, I first realised I had feelings for you after our first appearance on One Fine Day, remember the fight we had? Yeah, well, it was an eye-opener and-”

 

The elevator arrived, cutting Minghao's little story off with a ding. Mingyu could never forget that fight. At the time, he had never been more afraid. Tension in a group as new as theirs was the last thing they needed. Thankfully, the fight had actually brought them closer to each other. It was almost a fond memory now for Mingyu. He wondered how Minghao felt about it.

 

“So, you confessed?” Mingyu guessed, pressing the ground floor button. Minghao laughed beside him, sharp and short.

 

“Ew, no. You confessed, _obviously._ I’d never admit to it first, too out of character for me, Mum wouldn't believe that.” Minghao reasoned, and Mingyu couldn't really say he was wrong. The few times Minghao had expressed an interest in a girl he had never made the first move. He waited for them to come crawling to him. A simple look from the boy seemed to be enough for most girls. Mingyu envied their confidence.

 

“Plus, I told her you’ve liked me longer.” Minghao shrugged, the floors speeding by with no one to call them to a stop.

 

“How long?” Mingyu asked, slightly impressed by the level of detail Minghao had put in to their little charade.

 

“Since the moment you met me.” Minghao winked, walking out of the elevator. Mingyu hadn't even realised it had come to a halt. He hurried to follow the other boy, half ready to burst out laughing at the irony. If only Minghao knew how true his lies were.

 

“Oh yeah, back when you used to sulk by yourself and curse at us all in Chinese? Very charming.” Mingyu mocked, allowing himself to laugh at the predicament he had landed himself in.

 

“You thought it was cute.” Minghao replied, and he was right.

 

Mingyu remembered the day their manager had introduced them all to Minghao.

 

_They had all gathered in that old practice room, too small and stuffy for that many sweaty teenage boys. They had sat on the wooden floor while a skinny boy was put in front of them, like it was show and tell. The boy looked terrified. Their manager stood beside him and said a few words, explaining how he was Chinese and would need help learning Korean. Jun had perked up at that, attempting to catch the new guys eye but his eyes were trained on the floor. Apparently, the new kid would most likely debut with them, meaning he must be talented. Their manager ended the little impromptu meeting by asking the boy to introduce himself. He clearly didn't understand so Jun spoke up, saying something in Chinese. Mingyu couldn't help but giggle at how the boy shot his head up, and stared at Jun in awe. The way his eyes had gotten so big like he couldn’t believe his luck was endearing. The new kid didn't take kindly to this, glowering in Mingyu's direction. It wasn't as intimidating as he probably hoped. The distinct image of an angry puppy popped into Mingyu's head, making him smile widely at his new bandmate. The boy’s glare became a confused frown. The boy kept that frown on his face as he mumbled out an attempt at saying “hello” in Korean towards the floorboards. Mingyu couldn't help but coo at his pronunciation, the boy visibly stiffening at the sound. He glared at Mingyu one last time before looking away to stare at the group of them as a whole._

 

_“Minghao.” He had simply said, pointing to his own chest before bowing in front of them._

 

At the time, Mingyu couldn't get why Minghao had been so annoyed but over the years he had come to understand. Minghao had assumed Mingyu was laughing at him, making fun of him when Minghao had already felt like an idiot. A part of Mingyu wished he could change what had happened. He wished he could explain what he had actually been thinking, but then he'd be opening a whole can of worms he wasn't sure either of them could handle.

 

“All these lies, it’s going to be hard to keep track.” Mingyu cheekily threw back, pulling on his face mask as they exited the hotel. Minghao stuck his tongue out at him before following suit.

 

“How’d I confess?” Mingyu asked after a few minutes of silence. He wasn't even asking for the sake of the act. He was just curious to see how far Minghao had thought this out.

 

“You blurted everything out at 3am in the practice room when it was just the two of us.” Minghao said without a second's hesitation. “You cried, we got food on the way home, very romantic. Ever since we’ve been dating.” He concluded, keeping an eye on his phone so they wouldn't get lost.

 

“When’s that?” Mingyu wondered, staring at Minghao's side profile as they walked.

 

“Hmm, I think it was about six months ago that I lied to Mum. I said we’d been dating maybe a yearish at that point, I needed it to seem serious, so about a year and a half now.” Minghao shrugged, taking a sharp left down a side street. Mingyu didn't follow him, stuck in place from the shock. Minghao had only walked two paces before he stopped, bewildered that Mingyu wasn't right beside him anymore.

 

“What?”

 

“Minghao! What the fuck?” Mingyu shouted, making Minghao flinch. Mingyu collected himself as he stalked over to the boy. “This happened six months ago and I’m only hearing about it now?” Mingyu hissed, stepping close to his friend so their conversation couldn't be overheard. Minghao looked almost affronted by Mingyu's exasperation.

 

“I was hoping you’d never have to know and it would just be my embarrassing little secret but here we are.” Minghao snapped, that same flash of shame slipping through his anger. It reminded Mingyu so much of the little boy standing in that practice room all those years ago. There was an apology on the tip of Mingyu's tongue.

 

“It should be just around the corner.” Minghao muttered, startling Mingyu as he held the taller boy’s hand without warning. “Sorry, it’s just in case they see us.” Minghao grimaced, leading a quiet Mingyu down the next street.

 

The younger boy had never been keen on this kind of fanservice. Even normal skinship between the members had taken Minghao some time to get used to. It had been a slow process but he eventually became comfortable around them all. Even Minghao needed a hug or someone to sleep against some days with their intense schedules and terrible sleeping patterns. Mingyu was always happy to offer a shoulder to lean on or in this case his hand for Minghao to hold.  

 

Less than a minute had passed before they found themselves standing outside the restaurant, hesitating, still hand in hand. Mingyu could see people through the window and he wondered if any were looking at the two boys standing out in the cold.

 

“Let’s go.” Minghao suggested, always the braver one of the two of them. He started to walk towards the entrance but Mingyu wasn’t ready. All his uncertainties from earlier hit him like a tonne of bricks. Everything was so real all of a sudden and everything was happening too fast.

 

“Wait!” Mingyu called out, tugging Minghao back towards him. Minghao looked at him, waiting. A million thoughts were flying through Mingyu’s head, the loudest voice yelling at him that he couldn’t do this. If Mingyu's parents saw him now they'd be ashamed. It was this fact that kept Mingyu rooted in place.

 

“What’s wrong?” Minghao asked gently, the softness in his voice foreign to Mingyu. Minghao was always cutting jokes and harsh humour, this side of him threw Mingyu off. It made him tell Minghao the truth, or at least, part of it.

 

“I-i just, I-” Mingyu tried and failed to speak. He needed to know, he needed to make sure he what he was up against.

 

“Are they ok with the fact you’re dating a boy? Like, they’re cool with that for sure, right? They’re not upset-”

 

“Hey, hey, my parents are very liberal.” Minghao reassured him, cutting Mingyu’s fearful babbling short. “As long as I’m happy they’re happy, you know?” Mingyu couldn’t relate still he hummed in agreement as if he understood.

 

“I wouldn’t suggest this unless they were cool with it. I wouldn't do that to you.” Minghao said firmly, coming closer to Mingyu. The serious glint in his eye eased Mingyu's doubts somewhat.

 

Still, he was nervous about meeting Minghao's parents like this. Even if it wasn't real, Mingyu felt like he something to live up to, something to prove. He had to show them he was worthy of their son, when he knew he wasn't. It must have shown on his face that he was still unsure as Minghao's hand came up to squeeze Mingyu's shoulder.

 

“Is that all?” Minghao pressed, worry etching into his brow.

 

“I- what if they don't like me?” Mingyu mumbled, eyes downcast as he spoke. He felt rather than saw Minghao's exhale of relief as it fanned his face. Mingyu's face went bright red once he heard the other boy's soft chuckle at his embarrassing words. Mingyu braced himself for the sarcastic comment, but instead, he was being pulled closer, two arms wrapping around his shoulders.

 

“You’re an idiot.” Minghao exhaled, his breath tickling Mingyu's ear. The older was ready to push him away but Minghao held on tight as he continued to speak. “ _Because_ , my parents love you. Mum was ecstatic when I told her, not because I was dating someone but because I was dating _you._ She can't believe I'm dating someone as handsome and caring and sweet as you.” Minghao murmured, the words seeping into Mingyu's mind where he'd hide them away to overanalyze later.

 

“Dad just thinks you're really cool.” Minghao laughed, defusing the serious moment a little. Mingyu joined him, wrapping his own arms around Minghao's waist. They held each other for a moment, neither daring to speak. Mingyu knew this was wrong, how he was acting didn't make sense. None of this was real. Minghao shouldn't be indulging him like this. Yet, here they were, standing outside a restaurant hugging each other probably looking like complete weirdos. A buzzing in Minghao's pocket forced them to separate.

 

“It's them.” Minghao confirmed, dismissing the notification on his phone.

 

“Ready?” He asked, holding his hand out for Mingyu.

 

Mingyu stared at Minghao's hand for a second, looking up at the other boy's hopeful face. With a nod Mingyu took Minghao's hand in his, focusing on how the other boys face lit up instead of the butterflies that were warring in his stomach.

**Author's Note:**

> Ayyy thanks for reading to this point I hope you liked it :)
> 
> I apologize if that was a mess lol
> 
> You can hit me up on Tumblr [@keyswaifu](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/keyswaifu) and on Twitter [@Lolo123Laura](https://twitter.com/Lolo123Laura) if you wanna yell about life ❤️


End file.
